Beautiful Blossoms
by Demented Koneko
Summary: Eriol has had feelings for the Card mistress for a long time now, yet his own insecurites prevent her from telling her how he truly feels. Will he finally be able to tell her after a little persuasion from Tomoyo? EriolSakura


**Authors Notes: **Hello. This is my very first Cardcaptor Sakura story so it might not be very good. I also wrote it a year ago, although altered some things when I typed it up on the computer. I apologise for the fic's name. I'm really bad when it comes to thinking up titles. ^_^;  This story features the coupling of Eriol/Sakura so if you dislike this couple then I suggest you don't read or waste your time flaming. I do also support Sakura/Syaoran, even more than I do Eriol/Sakura, I just felt like writing this fic at the time and I plan to write a S/S in the near future. Also has a brief mentioning of shoujo ai (girl love).

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It is owned by the wonderful ladies at CLAMP. (Lets all bow down to them!)

**Beautiful blossoms**

****

A mystical figure walked through the bushes and trees, his mind plagued by one thought only. To most he would appear to be just a normal fourteen year old boy. For many he was their object of affection. Blessed with well brushed navy hair and gorgeous indigo eyes, hundreds of girls melted helplessly at the sight of him walking through the school corridors. Almost everyday it seemed a girl would come up to him asking him to be her boyfriend, or secretly slipping notes into his locker. He however never read them for he all knew what they said. Actually almost every single one of them seemed to identical. The girls that did ask to go out with him got a considerate rejection speech bordering of the lines of 'I am flattered that you have taken such an interest in me but unfortunately I am not interested in romantic relationship at this current time…' However his speech was not entirely true…

But for all those girls who saw him as a gracious and intelligent young gentleman were in fact very wrong. For he was not all he seemed to be. Behind that kind mystifying smile he held a dark secret.

My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I am originally from England and am actually the reincarnation of an exceedingly powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed. You see I stopped aging when I was eleven years of age, and it is only a short while ago that I began to age like a normal human being. I carry all the memories of Clow who died along time ago. But although I carry his memories, we are not the same. We have our similarities and of course we have our differences. But I shall not bother you with such details. The reason that I hadn't aged was because it is my duty to test the new master of the Clow Cards to make sure that they were capable of controlling them. If not chaos would fall upon the world. You've probably speculated that these Cards I speak off are not ordinary. The cards I speak of were created by Clow Reed, hence the name. 

Centuries ago along with other powerful magicians he created many powerful and amazing spirits. Each had there own special and unique power and were controlled by either the Sun or Moon. However the spirits grew strong and eventually became very independent. Clow Reed feared that they would cause disorder and chaos if not controlled and so he sealed each spirit in a separate Card that could not escape unless ordered to. He also created a book in which all the cards were placed and two beings that would guard the cards. Even when their master died, the two guardians lived on. 

Cerberus whose powers come from the sun acted as the books seal, and guarded the book making sure that the Cards would be protected. Clow's other guardian Yue gained his power source from the moon. He in habited the mind of a human body (in no way aware of his presence) until the person who opened the Clow book had successfully captured all the Clow cards that they had set free. He would then admission a powerful test to which he would battle the Card captor.  Only if they won would he decide if the person was worthy of having the Clow cards in their possession. Luckily the person or card captor was able to defeat Yue and thus became new master of the Cards, or in the case the mistress of the Card's. Her name, Kinomoto Sakura. 

After claiming the Clow Cards, or the now namely 'Sakura Cards', I travelled from England with my two Guardians Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun to Tomeda where the Card mistress lived. Having looked the same age as Sakura-san I posed as a new transfer student from England and joined Sakura's class. Not knowing who I truly was I pretended to be a normal student, yet in actual fact I was really the cause of all the magical disturbances throughout Tomeda. Not even Cerberus or Yue had any idea of what was going on. 

However I didn't cause chaos for my own personal enjoyment, but to test Sakura. With each test I was able to help her become stronger so she may transform the Clow cards to Sakura cards, a representation of the Cards new mistress new mistress. After all the Clow cards were transformed it was my duty to reveal my true self to Sakura-san and battle her. I had my regrets of doing combat with her but I knew it had to be done. But I knew she was stronger than me, I knew she would win, and thanks to her I can live a normal life.  I am now able to age properly which you probably would have guessed since I am now fourteen. 

Yes, I owe a lot to Sakura-san, and at times I feel deep regret for having her gone through all the confusion with Clow cards. A lot of the times great emotionally stress was placed on her. But since her journey claiming the Sakura cards have come to an end I see that it was all for the best. For everyone's relationships have flourished greatly. I do believe that this journey for Sakura was not only one of courage and strength, but of love and friendship. It gives me much pleasure to see the joyful look on Sakura-san's face when she is with her friends. And from the looks on their faces I can tell that they are just as happy to be with her. It seems that she has that effect on people. It's almost impossible to be depressed when around Sakura-san., such a wonderful gift to possess. 

She may be a little clumsy and I dare say a bit naïve, but her love and determination shines through brighter than any other person's I have encountered in my life. That is why I love her. Even in my visions before I came to Japan, I knew there was something very special about her. And even though two years have pasted since she defeated me, I still remain here in Tomeda, posing as a normal junior high student despite having vast knowledge concerning the world and of course the world of magic, something I highly doubt they would teach in a normal school. 

My two Guardians often ask me why I remain here. I always reply that I like the peace and quite atmosphere now that everything has ended. This isn't completely a lie as I do like it here, in fact I consider Tomeda my second home. I admit that I do miss London. But sometimes it's nice to get away. The people here are kind and friendly and all seem to hold a welcoming warmth. Spinel sun seems to miss England and Nakura too at times mainly because it gets boring after awhile according to her, but I can tell that they are both content here. Although Touya choose Yukito, Nakura has carried on and accepted it, something that I am quite proud of her for. I allowed her to continue High school and she has even been considering going to college. I must admit I am a bit weary of the idea in case something happens to her, but I am quite positive that she can take care of herself. She is one my creations after all. 

Well I see from my ranting that I am trying to avoid the subject, but yes I do love Sakura-san. That is the reason why I stay here. The reason I don't return to England, because it would to difficult to part. I can see her any time I want using my magic, but to see her through a portal is not the same as seeing her in person. Sweet and kind Sakura-san is now one of the most powerful sorcerereses in the world and I fear that she may be targeted by another magical force for her power. If such an event does happen then I want to be right at her side to help her get through it, even though I am well aware that she would easily be able to take care of it herself. But just like her best friend Daijouji Tomoyo, I want to be there cheering at the sidelines. Although the difference being I won't be filming her every movement, one of Daijouji-san's favourite hobbies as well as making amazing outfits for Sakura-san to do battle in. I always find Sakura-san's reaction to this very amusing.

Right now as I wander through the trees, I can sense her presence. She illuminates a beautiful pink aura, and right now I can tell that she is not far. I can feel my heart beat faster and faster as the knowledge registers with my brain. I can't help but feel slightly embarrassed with how I am reacting to her presence. I'm sure that all those who researched Clow Reed and his magic would be both shocked and amused to see his reincarnation acting this way. But then again, I am not Clow. Yet I cannot help but compare myself to him as the calm and collected man never reacted this way to love. But I suppose that can only be said as the main love in his life had been his own creation. I wonder how he would have felt about her if he were still alive?

Despite my powers, I am still only human and as a human being I have no choice but to accept my emotions no matter how silly or painful they may be. After my relationship with Kaho ended I was afraid that I may never love again. It seems such a long time since I last seen Mitzuki Kaho's face. But of course this isn't about her. This is about Sakura-san. Often I wish to tell her how I truly feel. But unfortunately I cannot predict the future in such away and right now I can only wonder what her reaction may be. Perhaps it is for the best that I do not know. Sakura-san has hardly any similarities to Kaho with the exception of having magical abilities, yet I still hold the fear that if I were to tell her or if I were lucky enough to be in a relationship with her that it would end the same way with Kaho-san. 

So in the end we would both be so hurt from the past, and feel so awkward that when we saw each other we could only force fake smiles and force ourselves to have mechanical conversations. The pain still eats me away inside even if all romantic feelings for Kaho are gone. I don't want the same to happen between Sakura-san and I. I don't think I'd be able to bare it if it ever did happen. But I am sure she sees me nothing more than a friend. 

I'm quite positive that at one point she had feelings for Syaoran, my cute little descendant, and he had feelings for her. After all the rivalry with the Clow cards, they ended up becoming close friends. Perhaps their feelings for one and other are more than just friendship, but sadly Syaoran-kun had to return to Hong Kong after Sakura faced me. His mother Li Yelan thought that with the trouble over, he should return home and continue training for his role as head of the Li clan. Neither Sakura nor I have seen him since he left, although we sometimes receive letters from him as well as some from Syaoran's cousin Meiling, also a descendant of mines. 

I tried to help comfort Sakura-san as best as I could after Syaoran-kun's departure. She told me how appreciative she was for me to help her, but still I couldn't prevent myself from feeling slightly jealous that she was crying over my descendant. Selfish I know, but as I said its one of the burden's of being human. But no matter what I will remain at her side until the time she finds another she loves, and no longer needs to be watched over. No matter what, I'll always love her…  

A soft breeze blew past, lifting the ends of Eriol's hair into the air. He stared into the distance, his mind and soul focused on the cherry blossom. He could feel her aura more clearly as he increased his senses. It almost felt as if she were there right now in front of him. He wanted to hold and embrace her beautiful scent. He wanted to caress her soft face. But most of all he wanted to hear the words 'I love you.' 

Sadly not even his magical attributes could shield reality away from long and so as the wind blew by he let the thought slip away from him allowing the wind to carry it away. He gave a small smile as he gazed at the sun, despite the sadness he felt. He found it difficult not to smile when looking at something as remarkably beautiful as the sun. Of course to him, Sakura was far more dazzling. 

Giving a soft sigh he let his body fall back on the tree behind. Not surprisingly the tree he was leaning against happened to grow cherry blossoms, although it wouldn't be thought of as ironic considering that there were lots of Sakura trees planted all around the school building. Even though not rare, this did not make the flowers any less likable. They were considered pretty my almost all. Eriol loved them as they were his favourite flowers. Every week he would climb up into one of the Sakura tree and take a small bouquet of the flowers back to his mansion. He would tend place them inside a small pink vase by his bedroom window. Each day he would water them and make sure they got plenty of sunlight. Sadly the blossoms never lasted very long and so he was stuck watching them as the withered and died.

The thought depressed him just as much as it did when he watched them disappear. It seemed that no matter how beautiful to begin with every living creature and plant would one day wither and die. 

Of course he could use his magic to enchant it and preserve its life, but to Eriol it felt wrong somehow. It was wrong to interfere between life and death with magic unless it was magic that caused the problem in the first place. But still he deeply want to save bouquet and make them live until the day that he would die. He wanted to protect them just as he wanted to protect Sakura. And on a sub conscious level, he would do so until the day he died. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Suddenly Eriol was awoken from his thoughts by a familiar voice. Turning around he saw that the person standing there was none other than Sakura's best friend Daidouji Tomoyo. 

"Oh konnichiwa Daijouji-san. It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

The pale faced girl gave a small smile. "Hai. I agree very much. But why are you over here in the shade were you are unable to enjoy it? Why not be out in the shining sun?"

Eriol was slightly surprised as it was unusual for Daijouji-san to question someone's motives. "I'm just thinking that's all. Things have been a bit hectic with the entrance exams coming up. I thought I'd get away from it all and spent sometime by myself."

"Yes, you seem to be doing that a lot lately." Daidouji-san replied playfully. 

Eriol blinked. "Um yes, I suppose I have. Things are changing." He said as he tilted his head up to look at the cherry blossom tree. "Even sorcerers such as myself have to go through and adapt to the changes happening around us." He turned around and gave the girl a small smile. "For someone who has no magic of their own, you sure seem to know a lot about it."

"Well, Sakura-chan is my best friend." Eriol found himself feeling nervous at the mention of her name.  "Sakura-chan has been explaining it to be a lot more about it to me." Eriol imagined that Tomoyo pleaded it out of her since Sakura-san always seemed to be rather modest and timid when it came to talking about her magical abilities, despite being one of the most powerful sorceress's in the world.

"Most of what she has explained to me came from your teachings, Hiiragizawa-san. 

He felt a small blush rise upon his cheeks. It annoyed him that he was acting so differently, not calm and collected as he usually did. He was shaking on the inside. 

"I do not believe I've told Sakura that much. I was surprised at how strong she was when I came to Tomeda for the first time. I believe that it is her own love and determination that has made her this strong, plus she has the Sakura cards. 

"Yes, but still, you were the one who put her through all those tests. I doubt without your help that Sakura-chan would have been able to transform all of the Sakura cards in time to help Yue-san. Sakura-chan thinks very highly of you, and not just because of your magic."

Eriol gave a small smile. "I am to hear that Sakura-san holds me in such high respect. I feel the same way about her."

"Do you think of Sakura-chan in any other way?" Tomoy asked curiously.

"Pa-pardon?"

"So have you finished reflecting by yourself yet?"

"Um no, not yet. If you don't mind I'd like to stay here for a little bit longer. I'm just trying to figure something out." he replied, turning away.

"Life can be such a troublesome thing, especially for ones confusion. I believe you are suffering from some confusing thoughts too, ne, Hiiragizawa-san?"

Eriol didn't reply despite knowing it was rude. He didn't like what Daijouji-san was getting at. It was almost like she could read his thoughts, which of course was impossible since she had no magic of her own. 

Slowly she moved towards the tree and standing on her tiptoes she reached for one of the branches. After collecting a small bouquet of cherry blossoms she turned back to Eriol and gave a soft sigh as she smelt them. "You come here a lot Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"The cherry blossoms are so beautiful this time of year."

"I agree. It's nice to see them bloom so considerably since they are my favourite kind of flower. Perhaps that is my I come here. They're so pretty. I enjoy watching them being carried afar by the gentle breeze."

"You have ever insightful views of things, Hiiragizawa-kun." complimented Tomoyo. Again she smelt the flowers taking in the enchanting scent. A faint blush rose upon her cheeks. "Isn't it strange that we both love the flowers bearing the same name of the person we both care about the most?"

Eriol stared at the girl curiously, anxiety rising inside of him. Was it possible that she knew? And if so how did she know?

"I have reasons to believe that you don't just come here to just to think. I think you come here to reflect on the person you like. A certain auburn headed girl with emerald eyes who you care about deeply. Sakura-chan."

Instantly Eriol's body froze at the mention of her name. So Daijouji-san did know? But how? Was it really that obvious? He was usually very good at hiding his feelings after all. 

"Are you all right?" asked Tomoyo in a concerned tone. Suddenly he was awoken from his thoughts. He gazed down at his watch realising that at least a few minutes had passed by since he blanked now. After that awkward silence it was going to be impossible to deny to Daidouji-san that he did not have any feelings for Sakura. Then again lying was the coward's way out. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" 

"Na-nani? Yes, I-I'm fine…"

Tomoyo giggled. "So it's true. You are in love with Sakura-chan."

Quickly he tried to speak only to have the words come out slurped and meaningless.

"I see I am correct. Although I admit you hide your feelings a lot better than Li-kun did."

"But how did you know? How did you find out?" he asked inquisitively.

"When Li-kun returned to Hong Kong I saw that you were becoming more attached to Sakura-chan. First I noticed the small blushes that surfaced on your cheeks when Sakura-chan said something that made you happy or when she was being clumsy. You had never blushed like that when you first arrived at Tomeda so I assumed that something must have changed. Plus I saw you sometimes gazing at Sakura-chan during class. I remember the time the teacher caught you." Tomoyo laughed. "That was the first time you ever got in trouble in school. Although Sakura didn't notice you were staring at her." 

Eriol felt his cheeks reddened. He hadn't even went like the when the teacher had caught him so why was he acting in such away now? "I don't suppose Sakura-chan notices does she?"

The blue eyed girl shook her head. 

 "No I suppose she wouldn't. Sakura-chan is too innocent to notice such things." Eriol gave a small smile. "Perhaps that is why I love her so much."

For a short moment Eriol thought he saw a flicker of sadness in the girl's eyes, but assumed that he had been mistaken when he saw her smile. 

"Yes Sakura-chan is very dense when it comes to such things."

Slowly Tomoyo bent down and laid the bouquet beside the tree. "All the clues were there. Plus I noticed that you came here a lot. I followed you one time after I finished choir. Sorry I didn't mean to snoop but I was curious. I snuck quietly behind one of the trees and watched you as you picked a small bunch of cherry blossoms from the tree. I was actually surprised that you hadn't sensed my presence."

"I suppose I'll have to keep a better watch out then."

"I saw the way you held those cherry blossoms. How you sniffed them and held them so delicately. But your eyes said it all."

Eriol was very surprised of how precise Daidouji-san had noticed everything. Any normal person would have looked pass it easily. 

"You must care about Sakura-san very much to have realised all of this." He complimented.

"Hai, I do…" 

"I can't deny it. From the first time I laid eyes on Sakura-san I knew there was something very special about being the successor to the Clow cards. For the past two years I have been here and watched her grow, but I am certain that she does not feel the same way."

"You never know until you ask." Tomoyo replied encouragingly. 

"Yes the thought had crossed my mind many a times. I know that Sakura-san sees me as nothing more than a friend, or perhaps even an older brother."

"You seem quite different when it comes to love."

He sighed. "I know. I can control powerful magic but when it comes to love… it's just so difficult."

Tomoyo nodded. "I understand."

"It's strange. It wasn't like this with Kaho-san. In fact it was very different. I didn't act this way with her. We acted more like mature adults. Despite having the appearance of an eleven year old back then I was older than Kaho. I always remember the surprised look on her face when she found out that I was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Of course she knew who she was coming to see, she seemed surprised when she found out that he was only a child. I enjoyed her company and she enjoyed mines. But I think it bothered her of my appearance. The more time I spent with Kaho the more self-conscious I became. I began to feel as if a curse had been placed upon me and longed to age like everyone else. Kaho always denied that she had a problem with my form, but deep down I knew it bothered her. In all honesty I think she was more attracted to who I was than who I am."

"Clow-sama?"

"Hai. She kept on asking about him, about his memories. Soon I began to realise that she was more interested in him than I. I felt second rate. Then again maybe I was just jealous. Kaho sensed this and we argued about. It was then that we decided to end our relationship. I don't think I have been able to look her in the eyes properly since."

Tomoyo gazed sadly. "Gomen nasai."

"No need to be sorry. It was for the best. The truth may hurt but its better than living a lie. Besides I think that she was attracted more to my magic than to me. Magical auras tend to have a strong influence over others able to sense that aura and having the aura or at least part of the aura of one of the most power sorcerers ever it is bound to have a strong effect. Not only that, but since Kaho was playing a direct role in Sakura's journey she was also bound to Clow. She had the moon bell."

"Yes, without that Yue-san would have defeated Sakura-chan and we would all have lost our memories of the wonderful times we had together. That would have been awful."

Eriol nodded in agreement, although sometimes he felt it would be better if the memories of Clow would just disappear. But of course if hadn't been the reincarnation of Clow reed then he would have never known Sakura. "I am not attracted to Sakura by her magic or because of her position as the Card mistress, but because of who she is. She is sweet, caring, courageous and-"

Eriol stopped abruptly realising that he had just told a person he hardly knew about his past relationships and that he had feelings for her best friend. "Sorry I didn't mean to go on like that, I'll just-"

But Tomoyo wasn't listening. "Sakura-chan is so amazing! And if you like her that much you should tell her. I think she would be very happy to know how you truly feel about her."

"I don't think I can Daijouji-san."

Tomoyo frowned. "But she deserves to know the truth. Don't you think she deserves to know how you really feel about her?" He felt extremely awkward now.

Bending down Tomoyo picked the bouquet of cherry blossoms back up. "She makes you happy doesn't she? Every time you see her you get a strange but wondrous feeling in the pit of your stomach." He nodded now gazing at the bouquet in the girl's arms. 

"Well then you should pay her back. You love them and know you would do anything to make them happy. Each time you see them your body freezes, the world around you fades and you just want to melt away in their arms. You want to hold them and never let go, desperately hoping that they feel the same way about you. The greatest gift you could ever give that person is your happiness."

Eriol smiled slightly. "Do you think that Sakura-san could feel the same way about me?"

"Well there is only one way to find out for sure."

He nodded. "Yes you're right."

Suddenly the bouquet was pushed into his arms. "Good, I think now is the perfect time to tell Sakura-chan."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!" cried Tomoyo nodding reassuringly. Eriol smiled at the pretty dark haired girl then turned his gaze back to the tree. "You care for Sakura-chan very much, don't you?" he asked softly, aware that the girl cared for Sakura more than just a best friend. 

"Sakua-chan is my best friend and I love about her very much. Dear Sakura-chan is always cheerful and the kindest and sweetest person I know. As long as she is happy, that's all that matters. I'd do anything to make Sakura-chan happy." She flashed her sweet smile at him. "And I know that Hiiragizawa-kun would make Sakura-chan very happy!"

_Daijouji__-san..._

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Arigatou for showing me to follow my heart."

After thanking her, Eriol left in search of his love. His heart raced rapidly pounding violently in his chest. Tomoyo's encouragement was extremely helpful but still it did not change the fact that Sakura may not feel the same way as he. He gave a small sigh. Although holding the appearance of a fourteen year old he was much older, and during these many extra years he found that love was the most difficult thing he had ever came across. He knew he was being silly and not himself. He shouldn't allow such pessimistic thoughts to get him down like this. 

Sakura-san's aura was growing stronger meaning she was quite near by. Suddenly she came into view. Eriol's heart skipped a beat as he gazed at her beautiful angelic face. She was all alone as she sat beside the small pond. Gently she created small ripples with her hands swaying her fingers back forth.

_It's now or never…_

Taking a deep breath he slowly approached her. "Sakura-san?"

Awoken from her thoughts she turned around. "Konnichiwa Eriol-kun." she replied flashing him her cheerful smile.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san." he replied nervously.

"It's a beautiful day." she said as she gazed at the sky. 

"Hai, it is."

"Sometimes I wish I could use the Fly Card and sprout wings and fly high into the sky. But I could risk anyone seeing me during the day."

"Yes, there's a much less chance of anyone seeing you during the night."

"Even during the night when I used the Fly Card for the first time, Tomoyo-chan still managed to capture me on video." She replied, sweatdropping. 

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I know that it's best to be left alone when thinking."

"No! You didn't disturb me!" she cried shaking her head quickly in her usual manner. 

Eriol smiled. "I'm glad."

Another silence. 

Eriol cursed his inability to carry on a lengthy conversation. Suddenly he remembered the cherry blossoms that he had hid behind his back. 

Sakura bit her lip as she nervously curled a strand of her hair around her finger. The silence was making her feel very anxious. Why was it that every time Eriol-kun was around, she felt like this? Every time he smiled as her she could blush ruse upon the surface of her cheeks. It was the same way she had felt about Yukito-san three years… Although she no longer had any feelings for him anymore the feeling was still very familiar. In fact Yukito was now with her Onii-chan, and they both loved each other dearly.  Could it be that she was in love Eroil-kun? 

"Sakura-san."

"Ha-hai?" she cried out nervously. 

"I-I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Is it about the Sakura Cards?" she asked worriedly in fear that some mystical force at come to Tomeda once again.

"No nothing like that." Eriol replied, embarrassed by the assumption that it was something supernatural.

"Before I tell you, I have something to give you."

Sakura blinked curiously as Eriol revealed the bouquet of cherry blossoms from behind his back. "These are for you Sakura-san."

Her face instantly lit up. "Eriol-kun they're beautiful" Arigatou gozaimasu!"

The dark haired boy smiled as she hugged them tightly. Sakura suddenly realised what she was doing and quickly loosened the grip of them. "Gomen nasai, I guess I got a bit overexcited about them." She stated embarrassedly. 

"Please don't apologize. It pleases me to see such a happy smile on your face."

"Cherry blossoms were Okaasan's favourite flowers." she replied happily as she thought of her mother. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

He took in a deep breath. "Sakura… I-I love you… I've loved you since the very first day that I saw you although I never truly realised back then. I was too afraid to tell you until now but what I say is the truth. I love you. Yet I understand if you do not feel the same way. I just wanted to let you know."

Tears flooded the young girl's eyes as she stared at him. "Eriol-kun...I-I love you too."

His eyes widened. "You-you do?"

"Hai for a long time now I think. Because of you I have grown so much. For the past three years ever since you arrived in Tomeda you've always been there for me. And I realised all those times you caused havoc using magic it was only for my own good and your intention wasn't to hurt anyone. You just had to carry on Clow Reed's wishes to make sure the Clow Cards were in good hands. After Syaoran-kun left for Hong Kong I was really sad. He was a great friend of mines and I knew I would miss him. But both you and Tomoyo-chan helped to cheer me and make me feel better. I miss both Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan a lot. I also feared that you might decide to return to England. I was extremely happy when you decided to stay!"

Eriol was speechless. He couldn't believe what she was saying. She felt the same way about him?! Something like this seemed far too good to be true. "I am glad that I stayed too." stated Eriol, a huge smile curving around his lips. "I would never leave you, as long as you want me here that is. It would break my heart if I was to cause you to frown. All I ever want to do is make you happy." 

"Eriol-"

"Shhhh…" he silenced her by gently placing his finger on her lip. Moving closer to his cherry blossom and softly kissed her on the lips. Pink blush rose quickly upon the Card mistress cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He did the same and thus the kiss grew deeper.  Passionate waves raged from his body to hers, their auras merging and heart beats evidently becoming one. "Aishiteru Sakura-san…"

"Aishiteru Eriol…" Both could feel their pull away as they parted from their kiss. 

A gentle breeze blew past and the cherry blossom petal began to fade away with wind. She gave a small gasp and tightly held the blossoms to her chest trying ensure that no other petals escaped with the wind. 

Eriol gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's better to let them fly away free than to keep them trapped. Keep them and you'll be forced to watch them wither and die. Such flowers deserve to be free. They represent joy. They do not wish their mourning deaths to be seen by others."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I understand." Taking a deep breath the auburn haired girl threw the bouquet high in to the air letting the wind catch them. Both watched as the pretty pink blossoms were carried away. "They're free now…" she whispered happily. 

Eriol carefully slipped his fingers through hers. "I have one more thing to give you."

"De-demo you've all ready given me so much all ready! And I don't have anything to give you in return."

The pale skinned boy gave a small laugh. "You all ready have given me something. Besides I'm sure you will like this." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and told her kindly to remove the Sakura key from her neck. Confused, she did so. She then held the key out in front of her waiting for him to continue. "All right, now reveal the staff." 

"Um okay." She replied, wondering why he would make her do this if there was no trouble. "O key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura command you under our contract. Release!"

Instantly the star shaped key into a pretty pink staff which Sakura quickly caught. Near by an eccentric Tomoyo sat behind the bushes with her camcorder in front of her taping her best friend's every move. "Sakura-chan you're so kawaii!" she cried out quietly. It had been long a long while since she was last able to film Sakura using her magic due to there had been no trouble in Tomeda since the fight with Eriol.

He summoned his staff also. A bright golden light shot from his staff into the air covering all of Tomeda.

"Hoe?" 

Eriol smiled at her how cute she was. "The Fly Card…" Suddenly she caught on. She gave a small smile and quickly searched through her backpack for the proper card. She then threw it up into the air and tapped it with her staff. Two giant white wings sprouted from her back and closing her eyes she spread them out revealing their true glory. Anyone who saw her at that moment would instantly have deemed her an angel from the heavens. 

"Eriol…" she spoke softly, calling out his name.

A slivery blue light began to glow around him. His body was lifted from the ground and out from his back shot two giant sliver wings. The light faded and like Sakura he spread them revealing their magnificent beauty. 

"Sakura…"

Slowly she let her head fall back and the silver winged angel flew to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Softly he started to kiss her neck slowly making his way to her lips. The next moment they were both locked in a passionate kiss. 

Back down on the ground Tomoyo gazed curiously around herself. Everyone else seemed to be frozen in time. 

"Arigatou for everything." A voice said directly into her mind. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" She smiled and went back to filming the two lovers. "Sakura-chan kawaii desu! I can't wait to watch the video when I return home. I'm sure it will be one of my favourites, although I love every video with Sakura-chan in it." Her face faltered for a moment. "Demo I wish I could have brought along a costume for Sakura-chan to wear, then it would be even more perfect! I could have made a white dressed with pink sashes, something very elegant and…" 

Eriol sweatdropped hearing Daidouji-san talking to herself below. Sakura however was completely oblivious to the fact that her best friend was below filming her, focusing all her attention on Eriol. 

"Aishiteru…" she whispered happily.

"Aishiteru, my beautiful blossom…" 

**Owari******

**Authors Notes: **I hope that was all right and didn't come off as too corny or cliché. I apologize for my bad spelling and grammar (is stupid). Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome and will be appreciated very much. Please do not flame me saying how much you hate the couple and that Eriol/Tomoyo rules. If you've actually watched the series you'd realise that Eriol is with Kaho and Tomoyo is deeply in love with her best friend Sakura but doesn't care who Sakura is with as long as she is happy. She wouldn't wake up one day and "oh forget that air-head Sakura I'll just go lust after that totally hot Eriol from now on!" I'm really sorry if I sound rude it's just that I've seen a lot of author's get flamed if Eriol ends up with anyone apart from Tomoyo. In the actual series you barely see them talking and when they do speak to one and other it's because both are polite. Of course I'm not dissing the couple. In a lot of fics I think they're quite nice together, especially alternative universes. 

Ah, gomen, please forgive my ranting. Thank you everyone for reading! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^


End file.
